The Green Eyed Jinchuriki
by Emeraldfireblade
Summary: A young Naruto is given a magical artifact that transfers his mind out of his body and into another's. Will Naruto master the magic needed to return to his original body? Will Jason, the man whose mind was switched with Naruto's want to switch back? What does this all mean for Konoha?
1. Worlds Apart

**The Green Eyed Jinchuriki**

Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine, not for profit, please don't sue me, etc. etc. Does anyone even read these things?

**Chapter 1 Worlds Apart**

Sitting in the darkness of his moonlit bedroom, the young man watched the hands of the clock tic towards midnight.

_Another day of mind-numbing manual labor over_, he thought with venom.

Jason Greengrass had moved in with his granddad after his father had been institutionalized with a total nervous breakdown. Moving from Florida to Maryland had been rough and his new guardian felt that the best way to help him adjust was to work him from sun up to sun down.

Sean Willows, Jason's grandpa, owned a used book store, and Jason came to understand, intimately, how heavy boxes of books could be. He owned an antique black and white television and a busted radio. Sean _loved_ books and _hated_ technology.

The following morning started just like all the others before it, Jason awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and dashed to the bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast.

He had no way of knowing at the time that his life was about to take a rather strange turn.

* * *

Naruto was feeling down.

He had happened by the Clan districts earlier that day and had spotted a family taking a picnic lunch together. It had been heartbreaking to watch the happy family laughing and enjoying the simple pleasures of company and sunshine.

Naruto was a war orphan, one of many, and he had often fantasied about what it would be like to have a family of his own.

Even as a small child Naruto had a naturally sunny disposition. This fact was noticed by the few adults in his life that actually interacted with him on a regular basis. When Mongan the shop keeper noticed the little boy's frown, he couldn't help but call out.

"Hey, little guy. What's with the long face?"

Naruto had little reason to trust most adults, as many of them seemed to irrationally despise the young boy, but Mongan was someone he had come to think of as one of the 'good'ums'.

"I don't know. I guess I'm feeling kinda lonely today."

"Lonely? Why don't you just go play with the other kids, then?"

"The other kids usually don't want to play with me, but that's not what I meant. I was lonely for a _family._"

Pulling out a rag, Mongan wiped his sweaty face.

"Family, huh? Well that's a tough one. Tell you what , kiddo, It's not anything like a family, but I have something for you that might make you feel a little better."

Naruto looked up, his bad mood evaporating like morning mist on the edge of Sand country.

"What is it?"

Reaching beneath the counter, Mongan pulled out a Large Wooden box with knobs.

"It's called a Radio."

"I _know_ what a Radio is," frowned Naruto,"Besides, it's broken. What's a broken Radio good for?"

Mongan was again dabbing at the sweat on his brow.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Naruto. This is no ordinary radio. It's a _magic_ radio."

Naruto gasped with delight.

"A real magic Radio? And I can really have it?"

"Sure you can, Naruto, I don't need it anymore because it already granted me my wish."

His eyes growing wide, Naruto whispered, "It grants wishes?"

"Yes, but only one per person."

"What do I do?"

"Well, you need to wait until the moment the sun completely dips below the horizon. Then, you hold the Radio next to your heart and you make your wish."

"_That's so cool_! Thanks Mr. Mongan!"

Having already decided the perfect place to watch the sunset, Naruto ran off leaving Mongan and his assistant, who had been silent up till this point.

"Hold it to your heart and make a wish? Mongan, that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard of."

"It worked didn't it? Cheered the boy right up."

"Why do you care about him, anyway? He's just a Jinchuriki."

"We are _not _having this discussion again."

* * *

It had taken Naruto a long time, but he'd finally managed to reach the top of Hokage mountain.

Grinning he saw that his timing had been absolutely perfect. The sun had just starting to touch the far off horizon.

But what happened next took the seven year old boy completely by surprise.

During it's descent, the Blood-red sun started to disappear as the moon seemed to slide in front of it.

His eyes wide, Naruto could only gape at the celestial event.

"Wait, what am I doing", Naruto cried in alarm, "I need to make my wish!"

Picking up the broken radio, which had begun to glow with white light. and holding it tightly to his chest, Naruto shouted loudly.

"_I Wish I Had A Family To Love Me_!"

* * *

Jason was sulking in the moonlight, as had become his habit, when something extraordinary happened. His Grandfather's old broken radio began to glow with bright, yet soft, white light.

With disbelieving eyes, he slowing reached out and picked the radio up.

"What the heck? It's not even plugged in."

Jason then heard a vague sound coming from the radio. Raising the device to his ear he finally was able to make out the sound of a little boy shouting, but the sound was distorted as if projected from far away.

Utterly spooked, Jason tried to throw the radio across the room, but his strength suddenly failed him as he blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Naruto found himself curled up into a ball on the floor.

"What just happened?," He wondered aloud. He then paused. "Wait a minute, why does my voice sound funny?"

As Naruto got up off the ground, his sense of strangeness rose another few notches.

"The floor...I'm too high off the floor! I'm super tall now!"

In his growing panic, Naruto didn't notice as an old man opened a door and walked into the room with a severe frown.

"Jason, do you have _any_ idea how late it is? You have work to do in the morning. I _strongly_ suggest you get some sleep."

And as swiftly as he had appeared, the old man left, leaving Naruto in a state of utter confusion.

"Who's Jason?"

* * *

As Jason cracked an eye open, his first thought was, "Was I just abducted by aliens?"

It was still nighttime, but he was clearly _not_ in his bedroom. As he looked up at the eclipse in the sky, he felt a not-so-small shiver of fear work it's way up his back.

"There was definitely _not_ a eclipse happening tonight. This is...This is just impossible."

Suddenly hearing the sound of laughter, Jason whipped around to spot a tiny figure about a third of a meter tall made of green fire.

The figure gave an elaborate bow to him and said in a mocking tone. "I'd drop that word from my vocabulary, if I were you, Jason. As far as you're concerned, the Impossible is about to become the everyday mundane."

Author's notes:

Ages: Naruto - Seven

Jason - Fourteen

Sean - Fifty Two

This is just an odd idea that I have been toying with. If I don't get good feedback, I'll probably just drop it.


	2. The Gem of the Moon

**The Green Eyed Jinchuriki**

Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine, not for profit, please don't sue me, etc. etc. Does anyone even read these things?

**Chapter 2 The Gem of the Moon**

Naruto sat in the tiny shower, enjoying the way the water ran down his shoulders.

The Shower back at the orphanage was actually several showers in one large room separated by little dividers, and Naruto had always hated how the adults would point at the markings on his stomach and whisper.

In comparison, the simple novelty of this small private shower was heaven, but Naruto knew he couldn't stay forever. The Man from earlier last night was downstairs cooking breakfast, judging by the smells wafting up from the ground floor.

The young boy looked down at himself in fascination, as he had been from the moment he awoke earlier that morning.

'It's all...hairy, down there.' He mentally observed, 'Well, at least it's not all _weird_, like it was this morning.'

The seven year old boy was simply too young to have had any experience with the hormones that now were flooding his body.

The self study was interrupted by loud banging noises from the floor, which Naruto correctly identified as meaning 'Food's ready! Get down here!'.

After a few moments, he figured out how to wear the odd clothes he had found in a dresser in what he could only assume was his room.

With a nervous swallow, Naruto walked down the stairs that bridged the house's two stories. As he followed the smells of breakfast, he walked through a doorway that lead to a dinning room, but his unusually large shoulders slapped against the door frame, causing him to winch in pain.

"So you finally decided to get out of the shower, eh?"

Naruto's gaze rested on the man from last night, who had set two plates filled with food. He was an older man, but unlike most of the elderly men that Naruto knew, he had a full head of bushy white hair. He wore his own set of the strange clothes that Naruto himself now wore, and had ink stains all over his fingers.

He laughed good naturedly, "Thought you'd turned into a fish, for a minute there."

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Naruto sat at the table, helping himself to the food that had been clearly set out for him.

Ignoring the old man's watchful gaze, the boy practically inhaled his breakfast, which was oddly seasoned, but still quite tasty.

The older man eat at a more sedate pace, but Naruto could tell he was actually quite pleased about his reaction.

"Good to see you've finally got your appetite back, Jason."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in obvious puzzlement. "Um, who's Jason, again?"

The white haired man paused in the act of gathering up the dishes, "That's _not_ funny."

"Come on Jason, it's time to head to the store, there's work to be done."

* * *

Jason walked down the mountain path, towards that town at it's base, with the strange creature following behind him.

"..And you're sure that I'm the only one who can see or hear you?"

"Like I said earlier, as a creature of magic, I can only be perceived be the supernaturally sensitive."

"But _I'm_ not supernaturally sensitive!"

"That's not strictly true. But even if it was, I'm connected to you by the magic that brought you here, so you'd be able to see me anyway."

"You're _connected_ to me?"

"Yes! I'm here to help guide you. Ever seen that old 80's TV show, 'Quantum Leap'?"

"Quantum _what_?"

"..._right_, well ever play the videogame, 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time'?"

"Is that anything like 'Final Fantasy 7'?"

"You know what? Never mind, forget I even brought it up. The important point is that I'm on your side and I'm here to give you advise and stuff."

"O.k., well, for starters, what happened to me?"

"You got your wish."

Jason whipped around to glare at the fiery figure, "Could you _possibly_ be more vague?"

"That Radio you have tucked under your arm is no ordinary antique. One of those babies exists in every single existence and if someone really, _really _wants it, they can grant it's owner a wish."

"_I_ never wished for anything."

"Sure you did. Oh, maybe you didn't cross your heart and wish on a falling star or anything equally dramatic, but you _did_ wish for something. You were miserable in your old life and wanted desperately for something, _anything_, to happen to get you out of it."

"So I'm here because the radio knew I was miserable?"

"The Gem of Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto, the Radio's true form, also brought you here because the owner in _this _existence wished for a family."

"So it just swapped us around?"

"Yeah, Pretty much."

Spotting a large smooth stone that was obviously intended as a bench, Jason stopped to catch his breath.

"You obviously know my name, fireball, but what do I call you?"

"I have several names, but you can call me Ember."

"Next question, where is _here_, exactly."

"Ever see the Anime, 'Naruto'?"

"No, but I think I watched a Naruto movie, once."

For the first time, Ember's slightly mischievous grin was replaced with another expression, one slightly worried.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing. This is going to be a _long_ night."

* * *

Naruto looked up at the large sign.

"Sheen's used books. Who's Sheen? Is _your_ name Sheen?"

The older man paused in the act of unlocking the door.

"It's pronounced _Shawn_, as if you didn't already know, but I prefer grandfather, if you don't mind."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Grandfather? Your _my_ Grandfather?"

Sean was beginning to look a little worried.

"Of course I'm your Grandfather! Don't you think this little game has gone on long enough?"

Unable to restrain himself, Naruto ran up and hugged his unusually long arms around the older man and shouted, "My very own Granddad! Just like I wished for!"

Sean's expression slipped from worried to alarmed.


	3. Mixed Blessings

**The Green Eyed Jinchuriki**

Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine, not for profit, please don't sue me, etc. etc. Does anyone even read these things?

**Chapter 3 Mixed Blessings**

By the time that Jason reached the bottom of the mountain path, Ember was just finishing his long-winded explanation of the Shinobi Village.

"Well, any questions?", asked the small spirit, who had regained his snide smirk.

"Let me think. I'm a seven year-old orphan boy named Naruto. I live at some kind of government run foster home. And... _I'm a prison for some kind of demon_. Nope, no questions. Think I got it all down, _thanks_."

Ember, who had been hovering above Jason's head as they walked, stopped and looked down, concerned with Jason's sarcastic remarks.

"I can see that you're a little upset."

Jason stopped as well, to glare up at his guide.

"You have no idea. Put yourself in my shoes, I'm trapped in the body of a little kid, in a foreign country with beliefs and a culture I'm totally ignorant about, and to top it off, I'm possessed by a demon too? I think I'm handling things pretty good, here!"

Jason, who had started his tirade in a quite voice, was gradually growing louder and louder, until he finished with semi-hysterical shouting.

Holding his hands up in a placating gesture, the emerald green figure replied, "I never said you had it easy, er..'Naruto'."

Jason paused, mid-rant.

"Naruto?"

Ember Nodded his small head.

"Better get used to it, that _is_ your name from here on in."

With an odd expression Jason turned to look at Ember, his question obviously having just occurred to him.

"Quick question, Fireball. What's this Naruto kid going to be doing in _my_ body?"

The floating spirit shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Probably best not to think about it."

* * *

Naruto set about his work with enthusiasm, finally beginning to feel at ease with his unusually large frame.

While he worked stalking the shelves and prepared the new display for the store entrance, his Grandfather, a term that made Naruto grin just thinking it, was intently flipping through the pages of a book titled 'Introduction to Basic Psychology'.

Sean called out to his grandson several times before he finally responded.

"Jason, we have some very important errands to run. I'm going to close the store, and we're going to go for a little car ride."

Naruto, who was annoyed at himself for forgetting that his name was actually Jason now, meekly followed as his Grandfather locked up and they both climbed into his car, a rather comfortable older vehicle marked with the picture of a Ram's Head.

As he turned the engine, Sean heard Naruto ask a question.

"Grandfather, are we connected to the Nara clan?"

With an uncomprehending glance behind him, Sean shook his head.

"No, we aren't connected to any kind of clan."

As they drove down the road, Naruto, his initial shyness conquered, asked one odd question after another until they finally arrived at their destination.

As he climbed out of the car, bumping his head in the process, Naruto had one last question.

"What's this place?"

Sean's expression was grave when he replied, "This is the home of my old friend Dr. Rhodes."

* * *

Jason walked the nighttime streets of Konoha with amazement in his eyes. Despite the drawbacks of his situation that he had so loudly bemoaned earlier, the teen had to admit that a part of him was enjoying the novelty of being thrust into this strange new world.

As he looked around at the strange buildings, marveling at how everything seemed to be both familiar and foreign at the same time, a masked figure appeared before him, virtually out of thin air.

While slightly muffled by the mask, an unmistakably hostile voice issued forth.

"Alright brat, you had you're little adventure. It's time to go back to the orphanage. _Now_."

Shocked speechless, Jason could only nod his head in acceptance.

"Follow me."

As he was led through the torch lit streets, the teen could only watch the black-robed figure in front of him with a kind of terrified fascination.

'So this is one of the Trained Killers of this village, a Shinobi. This is what they are going to train me to be?'

Lost in their respective thoughts neither the Anbu nor the Orphan noticed the snake with mismatched eyes silently watching them.

**Author's Note:** Well It's been about a week since I first put up this story. I had hoped for more feedback, but all I got was a single review and a flame that was PM'ed to me (or at me, you might say), for my efforts.

According to the notes on my first chapter, I stated that I would drop the story if I didn't get enough feedback, but I've changed my mind. 

For the first few days I simply didn't care, had no emotional investment about the fic's fate one way or the other. But then, something strange happened, my muse began throwing ideas and images at me, and I realized that I didn't care if I was the only one who ever read this. 

So say I, likely just talking to myself, the show must go one and the tale of Naruto and Jason will continue. 

If you care to review, you are still welcome to do so, but if your message is just, 'your story sucks' or 'self insertions are stupid' then don't expect me to give you the time of day.


End file.
